The End
by Takahashi Rei
Summary: 'I've loved you all my life... Isn't it more than enough.' - When love could not withstand the test of time... Enough was enough. 8059 angst.


**Disclaimer:** Amano-sensei wins!

**AN:** Alright... My last one-shot before I go on official hiatus of one-shots to focus on my chaptered fics (and school ;_;). Wish me luck! (I just realized I've written too many one-shots, time for a change. I need more serious-ness lol) Well, I'm truly, genuinely not an angst writer and sad endings just breaks my heart so, no. No character deaths whatsoever. Comments and criticism would be very much loved since it would help in my writing of this genre. I need opinions. Critique me! I'm serious.

Here it is.

* * *

"I'm home." A tired voice called out.

"Oh, welcome back." Was the blatant reply.

Yamamoto kicked his shoes off and walked into the apartment he shared with a certain Storm Guardian. Said Italian was in the kitchen assumed, preparing dinner.

'_Oh yeah... It's his turn to make dinner today...'_ Yamamoto shrugged and loosened his tie, flopping down on the couch. Exhaustion drew his face down.

It was another one of those more tiring days for the Rain Guardian. A rival family had been causing problems on their territory and it took quite some persuasion and maybe a punch or two to put them back into their places. Those goons were getting bolder day by day ever since Tsuna left to Japan for a six months conference. Apparently they were underestimating the Vongola because Tsuna preferred peace over war. Nonetheless, the Vongola still remained on top and feared. Those newbie mafias have much to learn.

It was quiet... Too quiet... save for the sizzling sounds coming from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing much."

"Territory conflicts again?"

"Yeah. Those guys never learn."

"I see..."

Yamamoto turned on the television, flipping through the channels. He simply stopped at the sports channel and slumped back down on the couch. He didn't particularly care what was on, but too much silence just wasn't his thing. He wondered since when did this start happening. His partner was still in the kitchen preparing their meal. It had been just like every other day. They would have dinner quietly, do their own things and at night, share a bed together, or more. It had gradually turned into a routine. No words were spoken. No words were needed. There was nothing left to say. It had been ten years already and eventually Yamamoto ran out of small talk. The Storm Guardian had matured and was now more calm and collected. He didn't bark or cuss easily as well. After ten years, all that had to be said had been said, and now only silence was left between them and sometimes... Just sometimes, Yamamoto felt exhausted...

**~~~ xXx ~~~**

"Nngh..."

"Haa..."

"A-ah..."

"T-Takeshi..."

Yamamoto watched the silver-haired male beneath him. Sex with Gokudera was amazing. It always has been, and he had a feeling that it always will be. But that fact alone made him wonder if that's all that's left between them. Physical contact... He felt disgusted and shoved the thought aside. Gokudera was not a sex toy, and he definitely doesn't want to think of him that way. If there was a reason for all this, it had been love. It was love that brought them together despite being straight before all this. Just that the love wasn't so strong now than before... At some point in their relationship, it had started to fade and the thought that one day they wouldn't care for each other scared Yamamoto a little. He glanced at the sleeping figure in his arms. Gently sweeping the silver locks covering the bomber's eyes, he smiled. At these times he was really glad to have fallen in love with the temperamental storm.

**~~~ xXx ~~~**

Perhaps it was his hyper intuition, or perhaps he was about to make the most dangerous decision ever. It would cause permanent damage to the trio's relationship but Tsuna had decided to try. His intuition had never failed him before and hopefully it would not decide to fail now, though ironically at the same time, he wished it would fail for once. The situation had dragged on for too long and it's becoming unbearable to watch. It had to be taken care of.

With the two Guardians sitting before him, Tsuna took a deep breath, crossing both arms on the large oak table in front of him. Ten years of Reborn had done the brunette good. He was a man of confidence and authority now. He feared practically nothing, except Reborn... and situations like these... He heaved a sigh.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, what would the two of you say to arranged marriages?"

It was for their own good... Even Reborn agreed.

The room fell silent, the three not moving an inch. Yamamoto felt uncomfortable and frowned a little, lowering his head, Gokudera's face void of expression. They didn't look at each other and Tsuna already knew what was to come. The silence was rather painful, until he spoke.

"It's fine." Gokudera broke the silence, his expression still stoic.

Yamamoto's eyes widened a little and looked at his partner wistfully, a little surprised. Gokudera turned to return his gaze, not saying a word, as if expecting Yamamoto to understand what he was thinking just through his eyes. And he did. Just that deep down he wanted to believe it wasn't true. It can't be over for them. But Gokudera had already taken a step forward to moving on. They both knew they could no longer stay rooted to the ground forever. Yamamoto turned back to Tsuna and gave a slight nod. It was enough. Tsuna smiled weakly. The two were dismissed.

The Vongola Tenth boss slumped back down in his large arm chair. His sight glazed over to the framed photo on the right side of his desk. A family portrait... Deep inside, he'd wished that the two would put up a fight and reject his offer. It would prove something else. It would prove that their bond was much deeper than this. But now he was certain, as were others, that the two no longer feel like they felt before.

_The biggest tragedy of a relationship was not a third party, it was losing interest. Because there is no salvation, the love cannot be saved... When love could not withstand the test of time... Enough was enough..._

"Maybe this is for the best..." He said to no one in particular.

**~~~ xXx ~~~**

That night, they engaged themselves in more fire and passion than ever before. They kissed, they touched, he thrust and they devoured one another. Their sweat mixed with tears. Yamamoto kept calling out to the Italian's name with increasing intensity in his thrust into the smaller man until they reached their climax. With every bit of energy drained in his physique, Yamamoto fell limply on top of the Storm Guardian, weighing him down. He wrapped his arms around his partner in a tight embrace, more possessive than ever. His figure trembled as his breathing hitched. Gokudera draped tired arms around the Rain Guardian and tightened his hold.

"I-I'm sorry... Hayato..." His voice began to shake, trying to repress his sobs and buried his face into the nook of the Italian's shoulder.

"... What are you apologizing for... idiot..." It was a breathy reply, but Gokudera managed a little snicker.

"I'm really sorry..." His hold tightened.

"Heh... What's this now... It's not like you..."

"..."

"Hey, we got to see our future together... It's just too bad we didn't get to see forever. But that's more than enough." He smiled.

That was more than Yamamoto could take. "I love you... Hayato... I love you..." Restraint no longer holding his tears back, he cried.

"Yeah, I know... I know, you idiot... I love you too..."

At the last statement, Gokudera let the tears that welled up in his eyes to flow freely. Dragging an arm over his eyes, the tears continued to flow. Never anticipating this day to come, they lost themselves in euphoria and drowned in tears. The tension and stress accumulated over the years were all released in one night. That one night that would forever be engraved in their minds.

They stayed together all through the night and when morning came, the bed was made and everything was back to normal. It was like nothing ever happened at all, and everything was just a dream... except the Storm Guardian was not there. Hayato had left earlier than the other did for a due report. Yamamoto strolled absent-mindedly around the mediocre apartment where they had shared 10 years of their lives together. There was a faint smell of tobacco in the living room and Yamamoto smiled to himself.

'_Old habits die hard...'_ His eyes traced to the smoke dish on the coffee table in front of the plasma screen. It had aged... Though the Storm Guardian had cut down on the nicotine, he still smoked from time to time. The porcelain dish still emitted a faint smell, though being completely clean and empty. Dropping onto the couch, he propped his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. Silence completely took over the room... Then his cellphone rang, He picked up the small invention and glanced at the caller ID. It was time.

**~~~ xXx ~~~**

"Oi, oi. If you keep this up I'm not dragging your sorry ass home." The Italian sent a half-glare, half-amused smile at his partner in crime. The two were perched on high stools at the counter in some downtown pub they frequented.

"Isn't this alright? It's just once in a while, haha..." The Rain Guardian grinned in response, face a little flushed but not enough to be completely drunk.

Gokudera snickered, playing with the half-done cigarette between his index and middle fingers all the while downing his drink in one go.

"That's the spirit, Hayato!" The Japanese sang.

The Italian raised and eyebrow at the idiot and the two just ended up laughing.

"Hey, get a grip will you?"

Gokudera had his arms prepared to catch the Rain Guardian when the latter staggered towards the car.

"I'm fine~ Just a little tipsy. Haha..." Yamamoto grinned stupidly.

Gokudera sighed.

"Just a few drinks and you end up like this, you're pathetic." Clapping the taller man's back lightly.

"You don't call a dozen 'just a few drinks', ya know?"

"Get in the car. I'm driving."

The Japanese obeyed. The drive home was silent. Yamamoto dazed at the passing streets through half-lidded eyes. They had gone all the way downtown to the pub, quite a distance away from headquarters/home. Gokudera glanced at the digital clock in the car.

"Tch... She's not gonna be happy..."

Yamamoto followed his gaze. 5.13am...

"Haha... We're gonna get scolded." He laughed lazily.

After that night, everything changed. They both settled down with young ladies of two different influential allied families. They went their separate ways. Living in the same quarters along with the other Guardians - save Hibari and Mukuro - still seeing each other everyday. Nothing has changed except that they have accepted someone else into their lives. They have their own families now.

Yamamoto watched the view outside as trees passed until a clear view of the ocean came to sight. By this time he had already sobered up. The road was empty on the way back to the isolated HQ in the mountains.

"Hey Hayato, want to stop and watch the sunrise for a bit?" He turned to his friend. Friend...huh?

Gokudera gave him a quick glance and smiled. "Sure."

They pulled over by the cliff with metal railings. Both got out and leaned on the bonnet of the vehicle. The purple sky slowly changed its colour to a lighter shade with every passing minute. Yamamoto stretched and breathed in the fresh air while Gokudera lit a cigarette. Being near the mountains early in the morning was refreshing and soothing. Yamamoto closed his eyes and relaxed. The silence was comfortable. There was no tension between them whatsoever. Only with his presence, he felt complete.

'_I love you, Hayato. I've always had, and always will. I'm sure that if we were to be reborn, I will still choose to fall in love with you all over again.'_

It was over.

-END-

* * *

Shoot me.


End file.
